


【SK】身体记忆

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 1





	【SK】身体记忆

*忘了去遗忘 MV  
*如果有的选择 你会不会选择遗忘

++++++

跨过顶峰后的余韵让呼吸仍未平复，刚刚嵌入身体带来欢愉的那些也尚未被抽离。Krist侧躺着将有些汗湿的后背塞进Singto温润的怀里，身后那人的气息还随着他落在自己肩膀的一个个吻，一同喷洒到身上融进细微的毛孔中晕染起暖人的温度。

雨后清凉的风从窗外溜进来把不太厚重的窗帘吹起摆动。和他们相拥的床边不太远的床头柜上，Krist手机底部的扬声器里还小声播放着不那么明快的音乐，让这个本应温馨柔软的时刻变得莫名酸涩了起来。

当然，也可能只有Krist如此认为。

大概是近期雨天作祟，又或是作为男主角参演的MV剧情过于悲伤。Krist总会自顾自陷入到这样复杂低落的情绪中。

曾经爱的极深的人，分开后伤痕累累的自己。

爱消失了，以恋人的身份没办法再往前多走一步。可退回朋友的位置，其中生涩疏离比陌生人来的更加过分。

所以如果遗忘有的选择，早已是不再有可能的两个人，清除记忆、全部遗忘应该总比自己徒劳坚守着回忆来的轻松又容易。

但是自己没勇气担得起失去的后果，却又希望对方至少替自己记住，不要选择遗忘。

说到底这样是不是过分自私了些？

陷入情 欲，彼此追逐着身体获得快乐的时间还没离开多久，Krist的心情又无端变得焦躁起来。

Krist蹭了蹭枕在自己侧脸的Singto的手臂。

看来是头发让他有些痒了，Singto在自己身后发出了些轻微的笑声，呼吸一簇一簇的撞进毛茸茸的头发中间惹得颤抖。本就搭在腰上轻抚的手把自己揽进怀里抱得更紧了。

「P'Sing~」Krist背对着Singto轻声的问。

「你说万一我们分开了...那些在一起的回忆变成了令人痛苦的东西..」

「如果能有机会清除记忆...」

「你会选择忘掉吗？」

「...」

Singto不是没假象过这种情况。

命运向来是个浪漫又残酷的作者，也许早就写好了悲剧结局，却仍旧安排彼此相遇并等待着重逢。他们所在的圈子太过浮躁，诱惑太多利益拉扯，谁又能打包票奢望自己是可以陪伴对方走完一生的人。

Singto无法想象如果选择遗忘，他的过往中再也没有一个叫Krist的人留下痕迹。那他该如何面对每次上台前，下意识的用目光寻找一个人身影，渴望从那获得温暖拥抱的情绪。

该如何理解每晚瘫坐在床边，盲目打开的炫丽缤纷游戏界面，却还在苍白的等待着某个人发来的邀约。

该如何解释看到不知与谁相似的闪着光的大眼睛、圆润的酒窝和甜甜的奶音就不自觉心跳加速。

即便大脑里与你的回忆全部遗忘，我们之间的故事和爱意全部被清零。但是身体经历的事情都会记得，只是因为被封存于深处，而不易被人觉察。我体内的每一颗脆弱的细胞仍旧替我记得爱你这件事。

得到和失去轮回往复多少次，Singto仍旧有自信，在与Krist相遇对视的第一眼重新爱上对方。

「不会...」

凑得更近，让Krist身上淡淡的香甜气味被辨别的更加清晰，Singto吮吻在Krist的脖颈发里闷闷的回答。

听到回答转过身来看向自己的Krist，眼里是温柔是惊喜，还有装不下的爱意。

「P'Sing不会选择忘记吗？」

「我说我们」

「不会分开...」

++++++

我远比你知道的更加爱你

无论是大脑还是身体

我将用这沉沦的双眼

永远捕捉你


End file.
